1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for detecting leaks in the inner tanks of double-walled tanks, and more particularly to photoelectric apparatus for detecting such leaks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(It is to be particularly noted that the term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferrentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.)
The recent general public awareness of the pervasiveness of the problem of storage tanks and the like leaking into public water supplies, aquifers, and the like, has brought about the development of many systems for detecting leakage from such tanks.
Some of these systems, however, are unnecessarily elaborate and expensive or difficult to retrofit to existing tanks or are otherwise not well adapted to use in connection with particular types of tanks or particular stored fluids.